As computer-based systems become more prevalent, the quality of the interfaces through which humans interact with these systems is becoming increasingly important. One common type of user interface is an augmented reality user interface. Augmented reality interfaces typically allow users to view, via a display, camera data that has been supplemented (“augmented”) with virtual content. This virtual content may include text, images, or sounds, which may provide a user with additional information about aspects of the scene associated with the camera data. Augmented reality interfaces may be improved by including haptic capability.